Martha
Martha is the foster mother of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. She seems to be Hispanic, and owns a cottage in the Satellite sector. She takes care of homeless children. Martha is regarded as a parental figure by all abandoned children in the Satellite, and refers to all of them as her children. She is a minor character in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Background Her birthday is a complete mystery. In the anime, Martha is the foster mother of Yusei Fudo, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan. She basically takes care of all the orphaned, and homeless children that are younger than the other 5D's main characters. Personality She is seen as a very sweet, and caring woman. Martha also is the voice of reason and enjoys teasing Yusei about his feelings for Akiza. She would even risk her own life to protect the young orphaned children of the Satellite. This trait of her risking her own life to protect others, was later on passed down to Yusei Fudo. She would also tell Trudge some of the orphans dream goals so others can have a better understanding of them than what they originally thought of them. Appearance Martha is a dark brown elderly chubby woman. She has dark brown skin, thick eyebrows and has dark black brownish hair. Her black brownish hair is put into multiple braids. She seems to be Hispanic and wears church clothes too. Abilities 'Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (Anime)' Dark Signers arc After Yusei Fudo sustains an massive injury from his duel with Kalin Kessler, Crow takes him to Martha's refuge, so that he could receive the required surgery. As the gang are waiting outside for the operation to be over, Martha assists as a nurse to the doctor, who works on Yusei. After Yusei wakes up, Martha scolds him for growing up as an adult, just so he could forget about his foster parents, as well as beginning the task of building his first Duel Runner. All of that, just so that he can put his own life in danger by going to the B.A.D Area (to stop the Dark Signers as we all know, without the help of his fellow Signers). She also tells him that she can't understand why he didn't ask for help from his friends, when Yusei's ideals happen to be "believing in friendship". Even so, she reminds Yusei that no matter what he does, he can always count on his friends so that they will be there supporting him and backing him up every chance and step of the way. She's also present when Akiza's father, Hideo Izinski, goes to the Satellite in order to ask Yusei for his help. However, Yusei refuses to help as doubting that he really can do something for her. Martha figures out why as she says to him that his heart is all closed up now. This is due to the duel against his old friend Kalin, as it left him with the fear of having to face against another friend. Martha tells Yusei that now the only ones who can help him are his friends. But in order for Yusei's heart to open again, he needs to face Akiza again as a friend. Before they leave, Martha teases Yusei, while saying that "seeing that he likes Akiza, Yusei better go so that he can also get his future wife". Yusei tries to reject that opinion, but agrees to help nonetheless. Later on, when all four Signers along with Leo, Trudge and Mina go back to the Satellite, they are greeted by Martha. She seems happy that Jack is finally back too. However, the reunion is cut short as Yusei finds out that Rally and the others, along with Crow, have disappeared. Martha then notices that Akiza is there as well, meaning that Yusei was able to open her closed heart after all. Thus as everyone is later on seated on the table and having supper, Roman suddenly appears in order to duel Yusei. After Yusei has accepted to duel Roman, he's accompanied by Akiza, while Jack and the rest take Martha and the kids to a safer place. However, three of the children, Taka, John and Mitch, have decided to watch the duel; Martha notices this and along with Trudge are gone looking for them to where Roman and Yusei's duel is taking place. As his spider geoglyph has formed on that area, she and Trudge eventually get near the dueling site but away from the Nazca Line. As she notices Yusei, they both then see John and Mitch, who are scared and trapped inside the spider geoglyph. Just then they hear Akiza who says to them that an Earthbound Immortal is about to be summoned, and that the kids' souls will be sacrificed. Martha, who is worried now because of this, tells Yusei to protect them. However, with help from Jack and Trudge, Martha manages to save the children when the Earthbound Immortal-Uru is summoned. The impact caused by the summoning, and attacks of the Earthbound Immortal damages the building that Martha, Trudge, and Taka were on. It slants and begins to fall over, and Martha crawls to the edge to save Taka. She manages to get Taka to Trudge, but falls off of the building and into the geoglyph and is sacrificed into Uru. Her last words were to Trudge, was telling him to keep care of her children. After Yusei and everyone else returns to her home, the children try to apologize for the occurring incident to Dr. Schmitt by stating that it's their fault for what happened to her. However, Yusei states that it isn't their fault and that the true culprits to blame are the Dark Signers. He then makes them believe that once the Dark Signers are defeated, Martha and everyone else will return. After Yusei and Roman's second duel ends, she finally returns along with Rally, Tank, Nervin, Blitz and the other people that was sacrificed to summon Uru. World Racing Grand Prix arc Martha and Schmitt try to convince a withdrawn old man, name Bashford to move in with them, due to the dangerous nature of his house. After failing to do so, the children in her care convince Crow to talk with Bashford. Crow, along with Yusei, Jack and Blister manage to talk him into coming to Martha's, where he will have plenty of grandchildren. Afterwards, Bashford makes a Stardust Dragon Statue outside her house. Ark Cradle arc Later on, after the Divine Temple appears, she and Blister help get the children on a bus, and head for safety. When the Children were worried, she assured them that Yusei, Jack and Crow will protect the city. During the final Duel between Yusei and Z-One, she along with Dr. Schmidt, Blister and her children are seen cheering on for Yusei. Quotes *You gotta learn to face your fears Yusei Relationships 'Yusei Fudo' 'Jack Atlas' 'Crow Hogan' 'Akiza Izinski' 'Leo' & Luna 'Tetsu Trudge' 'Blister' 'Rally Dawson' 'Nervin' 'Tank' 'Blitz' 'Mina Simington' 'Hideo Izayoi' 'Bashford' 'Taka' 'John' Mitch Ginga Daichi Taiga Kokoro Trivia *She does not appear in the Manga. *Her birthday is ?, and her bloodtype is ?. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Kimiko Saito *'English' : Veronica Taylor all information on Martha came from http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/Martha Gallery Martha.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females